scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Menacing Mutant
Menacing Mutant is the tenth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise An evil Mutant Shark haunts a beach. Synopsis A man is sailing a boat in the middle of the night. He hears something swimming under the boat. He gets scared and runs to the other side of his boat. Suddenly it starts to sink. He turns around and sees a Mutant Shark. The shark laughs evilly and dives back into the water. The man dives off the boat, as it sinks. He swims back to shore, and sees the Mutant Shark. It laughs evilly one last time, and then vanishes into the sea. The gang is driving to a beach. Shaggy can't wait to make chocolate covered corn on the cob. Scooby can't wait to eat the chocolate covered corn on the cob. Daphne can't wait to sail on a boat. Fred can't wait to set a trap with sandcastles. Velma can't wait to see her old friend Captain Joe. Fred tells everybody that they're almost there. They arrive at the beach. It is very large. A man is lying on the sand. Velma says that he's Captain Joe. The gang wakes him up. Joe looks at them. A man, holding a cellphone and a red box, walks over to Joe and asks him if he is okay. Joe says "Yes, Willy." And the man named Willy walks away. Joe tells the gang that Willy is a doctor. A woman named Mrs. Free walks over to the gang. She asks them if they want to buy cellphones. Fred says no and she walks away. Joe tells the gang about the Mutant Shark. Suddenly the Mutant Shark appears and grabs Joe. Then he dives into the sea. The gang split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues on the beach. They find a cellphone. The Mutant Shark jumps out of the water. It roars at Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby run away. The chase scene starts. The shark is chasing Scooby and Shaggy. He runs into the water. The shark is chasing Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They trip him and he falls, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy open a box and pull out Joe. Joe gives them something the shark dropped. It's a red box. Velma, Daphne, and Fred walk over. Shaggy tells them everything, including the cellphone. And then he shows Velma the red box. Velma says she solved the mystery and Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will pretend the shark doesn't scare them. Then, when the shark comes, Scooby and Shaggy will lure him into a giant sand castle. Last Fred will break the castle. Scooby and Shaggy are on the beach talking about how fake the Mutant Shark looks. The shark runs towards them. Scooby and Shaggy lure him into the sandcastle and it crashes down. Once everybody is close to the shark, and Scooby and Shaggy are okay, Captain Joe pulls off the mask. It is Willy! He wanted to get revenge on Joe for ruining his life. The episode ends with Scooby scaring Shaggy with the shark's mask. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Mutant Shark Suspects *Captain Joe *Willy *Ms. Free Culprits *Willy **Reason: To get revenge on Joe for ruining his life. Notes\trivia Locations *Beach Quotes